Marik's stories
by Little sister Amy
Summary: Marik has a lot of fantasies and 'evil' plans and now he's telling us his story (every chapter is a short story and every chapter will be a different story I will tell if there is a second chapter) rated T for the swearing, evil plans whitch you shouldn't try at home and the lies Marik will tell us
1. Chapter 1

**A\n Marik has a lot of fantasies and 'evil' plans and now he's telling us his story (every chapter is a short story and every chapter will be a different story I will tell if there is a second chapter) **

**If you have any ideas, but are they not totally done yet or just for request just send a review **

**Flamers will be flamed back and be flushed trough the toilettes**

_**Story one!**_

* * *

Let Melvin trip plan

"_ONES OPON A TIME THERE WAS A VERY SEXSY MAN CALLED MELVIN BLISHTAR, BUT HE WASN'T AS SEXSY AS MARIK ISHTAR *ugh ugh* 9,5 out of 10 *ugh* HE WAS VERY COOL AND HANDSOME AND HE LIKED TO HUG PEOPLE..__THEN ONE DAY THERE WAS A BANANA, AND THE BANANA WAS VERY TASTY..OHHHHHHH...__AND THE BANANA LAID ON THE MELVIN'S WALKING SPOT AND THAN _"WHAM"_ MELVIN FELL OVER THE BANANA OHHHHHHH…_

….Melvin ran as fast as he could, tears where burning behind his eye's but he would never shed them. He ran towards Bakura's house 'he wouldn't believe what happened'

Ones at Bakura's home

"BAKURA BAKURA BAKURA BAKURA OPEN THE FRIGGING DOOR BAKURA !"

"PISS OF MELVIN I'M TRYING TO SLEEP"

Than there was a soft noise and the door opened an inch

"sorry for Bakura he's in a grumpy mood, can I help you?" Melvin was very surprised when the door opened but when he saw Ryou he understood it, "yes, I need to talk to Bakura" "why" Ryou asked "not that I need to know I just….. need to know if it's going to irritate Bakura more" Ryou rushed after it "just something happened and I need to talk to Bakura"

"What happened?" Ryou asked but before Ryou could get an answer Bakura poked his head around the corner, "just let him talk to me, believe me he would be gone in about five minutes" he gave Ryou a wink and let Melvin into his room.

"spit it out" Bakura said wile sitting down on the edge of the bed. Melvin waited a few seconds " I was walking over street on my usually spot daydreaming about my hikari and than, do you know what happened then?, I tripped, over a banana, I swear someone was trying to break my neck or something, this is an assault…. AN ASSAULT I SAY" Bakura who had been listening carefully had come to a conclusion… "you should go to the police" Melvin thought for a second but nodded than "Okay" Melvin left the room and the house.

"stupid mortal" Bakura muttered while he watched Melvin run to the police station

At the police station

"MISS, MISS!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Someone assaulted me"

"WHAT?, okay come along with me, tell me what happened"

"Well, I was walking over street on my usually spot and then BOOM out of nowhere I…. I…. I tripped over a banana"

"….."

"miss?"

"I see, but there a billions people walking on the earth every one could have tripped over the ba-"

"IT WAS ON MY WALKING SPOT, THE SPOT WHERE I ALWAYS WALK, IT IS AN ASSAULT I SAY, DON'T YOU DARE TO TELL ME I'VE COME HERE FOR NOTHING, I'VE COULD BREAK MY NECK OR SOMETHING! OR MAYBE MY LEGS, MAYBE IT WAS THE MEANING THAT I NEED TO BE BLACKED OUT SO SOMBODDY COULD RAPE ME! MAYBE THEY WHERE TRYING TO STEAL MY SEXSYNESS AWAY I DON'T KNOW BUT IT IS AN ASSAULT, AN ASSAULT I SAY!"

"calm down mister, we would look after it, please go home and rest a bit, we have it under control"

"Okay" Melvin sighed

As he walked home

Meanwhile at Melvin's home

"MWHAHAHAHAHAH" I, Marik laughed as behind me a chalkboard appeared with the text

"let Melvin trip plan"

THE END… THE GELTIC GARDION YUGI BOOOOHHOOOOOO

Fu*ck Melvin is home

*clears chalkboard*

* * *

**A/n I said it would be short hahahaha**

**Please R&R**


	2. driving with an idiot

**WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS INTERUPTING**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

ONES OPON A TIME THERE WAS A VERY SEXY MAN CALLED

MARIK ISHTAR AND HE HAD MANNY FANGIRLS

HE WAS VERY COOL AND HANDSOME AND HE LIKED TO WARE REVELING OUTFITS THAT SHOWED OF HIS AMAZING ABDOMENAL MUSCLES…

THEN ONE DAY… THERE WAS A CAR

AND BAKURA WAS DRIVING THE CAR OOOHHH

THAN BAKURA SAID TO HIM

IIIIIIIF YOU WANT A RIDE THAN YOU NEED TO TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT BECAUSE I LIKE YOU MORE THAT WAY….

AND MARIK ISHTAR SAID "NO"

("I never said that, you bloody mortal"

"Piss of Bakura I'm trying to tell a story here"

"yes a story based on lies, I never ever ever want you to take your shirt off in front off everybody"

…. But you want it to do it in front of you alone don't you?..."

"…ACK… BLOODY HELL, NO! NOW GO ON WHITH THE BLOODY FAKE STORY FRIG FACE"

"okay, okay…. Mmmhh where was I…. oh yeah)

AND MARIK ISHTAR SAID: NO

VERY WELL THAN I WILL NOT DRIVE YOU HOMEE

AND MARIK ISHTAR WASN'T OKAY WHITH THAT SO HE GAVE IN, TOOK OF HIS SHIRT AND CLIMBT INTO THE CAR

"So now we are riding in a car so what? What's the big deal? We didn't do anything so far and we are almost at your home"

"Oh"

"Yeah… oh"

* * *

**"THE END"**


	3. the lost chicken wing

Marik went to the play ground and yelled as hard as he could, WHO WANT A BED TIME STORY…. And he took a dramatic pause… BEVORE BED TIME

All the little kiddies who where playing there, stopped with playing and sat around Marik, they all felt like bad asses to do this.. *smirk* "im sooo naughty* a boy like 5 years of age said..

Marik waited patiently till everyone of the kids had settle down around him…

He looked around himself and looked mysteriously…

This is the story…. Of the Lost Chicken wing:

_I was like 10 years old when I was at home, playing a childerens card game in my room while practicing my evil laughter. When Odeon, my bald slave for eternity, told me dinner was ready, so I stood up and went to the kitchen to get my food. _

_My sister was already in the kitchen, eating whatever she was eating. _

_I looked at Odeon who grabbed a chicken wing.. _

"_Odeon" I yelled and Odeon let the chicken slip between his fingers and it literally flew away…_

There where some little kids murmering about how absurd that sounded and a few lost there interest and started to talk about something ells.

"SILENCE" Marik yelled but they didn't listen..

"I COMMAND YOU ALL TO SHUT HET F- uh- CK UP" and then they where quiet/

"Good, now where was I ?" there was a little pause but than he continued:

_SO the chicken wing flew literally through the air, but because we all looked up, we didn't see where it landed. _

_My sister burst out in lauging and Odeon bowed, " sorry master, you can have my chicken wing instead"_

"_YOU BET YOU WILL" I yelled at him.. "YOU NEVER DROP THINGS AS PRECIOUS AS MY CHICKENWING ON THE FLOOR, OR I WILL…KILL YOU LIKE I KILLED MY FATHE-…._

The kids eyes became big when Marik realized what he was saying

"_IN A COMPUTER GAME WITCH DIDN'T EXIST YET BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOWWWWWW"_

_Odeon looked beneath the chairs to seek the chicken wing, but AT LAST… THE CHICKEN WING WAS GOOONEE, and even now, the wing isn't found yet…_

Marik ended dramaticly.

"Master? " Marik and the little kids looked to the man who belonged by the voice,

"Odeon, what the F –uh- K are you doing here? "

"Master you are wrong"

"WHAT?"

"you where wrong, we found the wing, but you was distracted by a picture of a rag in a yaoi book"

"NO- THIS CAN NOT BE, AARRHHG.. STUPID PHARAOH ITS ALL YOUR FOULD"

And Marik ran crying towards his home

* * *

**SOOO**

**Me: *Comforts Marik* shh its over now stop crying little one**

**Marik: *sobs* STUPID PHARAOH *sobs harder***

**Marik = Hikari**

**Melvin = yami**

**Odeon = Odeon **

**Kids = damaged for live**


End file.
